


the most important thing

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami declares his love for Joe in his latest interview. Everyone thinks it's very romantic.





	the most important thing

Award season was exhausting. Rami was glad when it was finally over. 

Except, just when he thought the stress of being so in the public eye was over, his publicist said he needed to give some interviews. She got him the cover spot of GQ. She also told him he needed to speak about his relationship with Joe.

So much of their relationship was private. Rami had mentioned Joe in his speech at the Academy Awards. But he kept everything else private.

But he agreed to the interview. When the interviewer asked about Joe, Rami told her all about their long friendship. AS well as the years they spent getting to know each other on a different level.

“How do you keep your relationship grounded in such a tough environment?” she asked.

“Our relationship is the most important thing in my life,” Rami answered. He paused and considered his next words. “Joe means more to me than any award or any role. I couldn’t have gotten through Bohemian Rhapsody or The Pacific without him. I wouldn’t be where I am today without him.”

“That’s very romantic,” the interviewer said.

When Sami finally read the article, he said the same thing.

“Very romantic,” he teased him. 

“Shut up,” Rami said.

“It’s basically a proposal,” Sami said. 

While Rami didn’t mind speaking about Joe in an interview, he didn’t want anyone else to think of it as a proposal. If he proposed, that was something he wanted to keep private.

“Do you think Joe will be okay with it?” Rami asked nervously.

Sami’s face softened. “Of couse he’ll like it. You’re both romantics. He’ll fall in love with you all over again for telling the world how much you care about him.”

Sami was right, of course. Joe almost started crying when he first read the article.

“This is the nicest thing someone has ever said about me,” he said.

“That’s not true,”’ Rami protested.

“It is. It’s so romantic. You told everyone who is going to read this that I’m more important to you than the Oscar you just won. That’s amazing.”

Rami blushed. It was how he felt. Winning an Oscar was an amazing experience and something he would never forget. But Joe was more important and memorable than any award.

“It’s true,” he said.

Joe leaned over and kissed him deeply. “You’re the most important thing in my life too.”

Rami had never heard anything so romantic. He was glad he found Joe. Glad they found each other. Most importantly, he was glad that they both considered each other the most important part of each other’s lives. That was a true sign of love.


End file.
